Butterflies and Bumblebees
by PoisonousKitKat
Summary: Everyone wants to be Lily but nobody wants to be her friend. Everybody wants to be friends with James but nobody want to be James. Before the drama, Voldemort and emotional teen angst, there were simpler days filled with butterflies and bumblebees. But just because the days were bright doesn't mean despair didn't have a place in the sunshine. (Disclaimer: JK R's not mine )
1. Prologue

Hello ladies,ladies and some very rare gents. In case none of you noticed I'm back! Enjoy and do not forget to

review this story, criticism is highly encouraged.

* * *

"Don't.", the only word Lily Evans could mutter just before she was stupefied by none other than an angry looking James Potter. She could have said stop or I love you or just kissed him right there, that would have shut him up but saying don't, what was she thinking?

But of course Lily Evans was not the top of her class for nothing; she knew exactly what she was thinking and what it meant.

It meant a lot of things actually.

Don't go, don't leave me, don't step through those doors, don't be stupid, don't make me loose you and don't...just don't.

But once again as Lily had learned from 7 years of experience in Hogwarts, James Potter did not respond well to people telling him no. As a matter of fact he usually took it as a personal offense to his capability therefore doing the opposite of whatever they said no too.

She hardly knew why she bothered telling him not to go, heck she didn't even know what the bloody hell was happening anymore, and she hadn't known what was happening to the magic world, to her head and most especially to heart and neither did James, not since their 6th year when everything went ballistic.

All this was because of the stupid conversation they had right before this happened.

**The stupid conversation they had right before this happened:**

He was running, she was running, they were both running, _obviously_. But why were they running? All she knew was that something was wrong and James had grabbed and they were currently doing a mad dash to the great hall.

"James, tell me what's going on?" she asked mid-breadth

"Not now Lily, I have to get you out of here." She stopped.

"James, you tell me what is going on or I will go back to my dorm and sleep!" she threatened in a voice that probably didn't sound so threatening.

James faced her with exhaustion clear all over his face, "Lily, do you see any students around?" No, they were all sleeping which she hadn't failed to point out to him. "Yes, yes I know they're sleeping but," he leaned closer to her, "Voldemort is coming"

She probably expected to learn of his coming in a little more...dramatic fashion. Perhaps a dark mark would suddenly appear in the sky on top of Hogwarts or he would apparate in Hogwarts while Dumbledore was mid-speech. The way James said it was like him telling her to pass the sugar or something.

"James, are you kidding?"

"Lily, I just woke you up at an ungodly hour and obviously its not because I want to shag because you certainly would not be wearing anything by now."

Lily whacked him in the arm, "-but Lily yes I am serious."

At that moment James stared at her with such sincerity with some bits of exhaustion that she was completely and utterly convinced that the Dark Lord had come to lay havoc on Hogwarts.

"What, we have to tell everyone, we have to get them out of here, evacuate the students! Does Dumbledore know? Do the other teachers know, Mcgonagall, Slughorn? How did you know?"

"Lily, listen to me, its complicated how I know but if Voldemort sees that we're evacuating, he'll probably do something far worse..." James paused for a brief unnoticeable moment," I have to get you out of here now come with me."

They had continued heading towards the Great Hall in a much slower pace. Just as she was about to protest she heard a loud piercing scream.

"What was that?"

"I don't know but we have to check James, someone could need our help."

At this point it was clear that James had had enough. "Blimey Evans can't you see I'm trying to save your life and you want to ruin all my efforts for a suspicious sounding noise."

The fact that he had used her last name meant that he was irritated past the normal point of his patience.

Lily stared at him replying, "Someone needs our help Potter, and I know might be screwing up your heroic plan or whatever but _he needs our help_." Lily took a deep breath before adding, "Potter."

"Cut the saint act!"

"James, don't you're-, "James was already clutching her by her shoulders and spoke slowly yet Lily could not help but notice the desperation in his voice.

"Evans, this is a war." He paused for a moment allowing his words to sing in before continuing. "I know we always did whatever but these aren't the days of butterflies and bumblebees anymore. I could die, you could die. Look if it makes you feel better I'll check but you have to promise me to get out of Hogwarts immediately.

"Seriously, days of butterflies and bumblebees..." She knew it was stupid to focus on that of all things but he said quite a lot and it was taking a while to sink in.

James kissed her head before replying, "I love how you can still find the humour in all this but seriously Lily get out." He made a move to head towards the door when she ran ahead and blocked his path.

"James, if you go I go."

"Lily, get out of the way, now."

"No, James just-"

"Lily."

"Don't" and he stupefied her and left her behind the pillars safely tucked under his invisibility cloak but of course she didn't know that yet.

Before James, Lily was just a lonely little mudblood, too good for everyone but not good enough for anyone.

Before Lily, James was too much of a git to everyone but to much of a temptation to any girl.

Before all the mess, the drama and the war, there were butterflies and bumblebees.

* * *

That's it. I'll probably be updating every fortnight or every month but expect frequent updates. Of course if it's

taking long then you know the next chapter must be bloody fantastic! Again reviews are greatly appreciated and

sometimes worshiped. Don't mind me I'm ecstatic but please do mind my story. I have big plans for it and now (I'm

just rambling aren't I. Go...go on with your lives now.

-PKK


	2. Encounters and Departures

1001 apologies for actually thinking I could finish this chapter earlier. At least this is much longer then I expected my chapters to be. 2000+ words people! Let us rejoice and read :)

* * *

James Potter had a lot to thank his lucky stars for.

Not only was he born a Potter, one of the oldest pureblood families to this day and age but he was also the sole heir of that said family.

And bearing the name Potter meant many things in the Wizarding World.

During pureblood gatherings (which were frequent and extravagant), a certain standard needed to be met to establish that they were far superior than muggle-born wizards not just by blood.

Because this is the way wizard society works, James Potter had to meet certain standards.

The Potters spared no expense in bringing him all over the world, teaching him etiquette, languages and everything else that he needed to know to live up to the great name of Potter.

Because of all this, it came to no surprise that his 1st interaction with Lily was what it came to be.

* * *

Lily Evans had a lack of lucky stars but made up for it in hard work.

The Evans family was an average middle class family. No coat of arms, no royal heritage, no hidden riches.

She was smart because she studied. She spoke several languages only out of interest.

Perhaps the only thing she didn't have to work for was her good looks which even she herself did not realize.

As an everyday child growing up in 70's England, she was expected to go to a regular school, have friends, get a boyfriend then one day get married and live a typical suburban life.

Apparently, her stars had other plans for her.

At the age of 11 and 8 months, a queer looking man dressed in what looked like drapes and a pointy hat to match, knocked thrice on the front door of the Evans household.

Much later in life, Lily would recognize this man as Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore or just Headmaster Dumbledore as she called him.

On that day, Dumbledore explained to two very confused parents that their youngest daughter: Lily Evans was magical.

The Evans were very liberal sort of family so there was no huge ruckus, no attempts to suppress or deny her magical ability.

As a matter of fact they were quite proud to know that their Lily was even more special than they thought.

They were quite relieved as well to know that the flying stuff toys and flowers mysteriously blooming wasn't the work of some poltergeist.

While on that day, a rather confused Petunia stood behind the door of the kitchen, silently listening to what was happening to her sister.

Everyone in the Evans household celebrated that day, yes even Petunia. Of course this was because she had grown up knowing that everything her sister had, she too would receive and vice-versa.

After all Mr. and Mrs. Evans always made sure to treat each of their daughters as equally as possible, but perhaps knowing one had magic powers changed then even just a little bit.

Even though Lily was a wizard, she never thought of herself as better than her muggle family.

She had known she was magical since Severus and her had both met on the playground but there were still questions even Severus couldn't answer.

Dumbledore had fully explained to her that she was a muggle-born and they weren't very well received by the pureblood society of the wizarding world.

"You might be treated with contempt by some people but at Hogwarts we treat everyone fairly." is what Dumbledore told her.

None the less Lily prepared herself to impress her fellow classmates and maybe future friends on that day when they all met at King's Cross Station.

**That Day:**

"James Potter! You are going to be late for your first day of school, you get down here now or I will lock your broom away for the whole year!"

"Lily darling what are you doing up so early! We still have 20 more minutes before breakfast is ready yet."

James lovingly stroked his Nimbus 500 and hurriedly got up from bed before his broom got locked up...again.

Taking slow, lazy steps down the marble staircase, he managed to reach the grand dining table at the 1st floor of the east wing.

"Good morning dear."Mrs. Potter said, casually sipping her morning tea. "Your father was called for an emergency down at the ministry," James gave a sullen look towards his mother. "But not to worry, he will meet us at King's Cross later."

A little bit more cheered, he wolfed down his breakfast as fast as an 11-year old could.

Getting up from his seat he was heading up the stairs when his mother called behind him.

"Brush your hair will you, it's all over the place."

The train arrived at King's Cross at 8:00 and left at 8:30 on the dot.

* * *

Lily expected that she had to be at the station by 7:30.

It was just enough time for her to figure out how to get to the train, make friends and get first picking at the cabins.

If all went as planned then she had to wake up by 6:45, get dressed and be ready to take the 30 minute drive to King's Cross by 7:00.

Things would have happened a lot more smoothly if only she had told her mother about her wonderful plan.

* * *

Mrs. Potter peeped into her son's room. God did she love him even if he was a pesky little trouble maker who never brushed his hair.

"James, are you ready? It's already 7:50, we have to go darling. James?"

She took one step into her son's room when...BOOM!

Giant firecrackers exploded everywhere leaving behind little balls of light. It actually looked quite beautiful until they all exploded into dung bombs.

Mrs. Potter sighed while waving her wand, magically cleaning all the mess in his room.

"Adry!" she called.

"Yes Mistress, what may I help you with Mistress?" the small house elf covered in a patch work dress appeared beside her mistress.

"Would you happen to know where James is?" she asked.

"Why yes Mistress, Master James is flying to King's Cross on his broom Mistress." Adry replied.

The tiny house elf was fiddling with her fingers and staring down at the floor when Mrs. Potter had dismissed him.

"That boy, just he waits till I tell his father about this." Without another word Mrs. Potter apparated to the entrance of King's Cross waiting for a certain little boy.

* * *

Lily was late.

Although she was supposed to wake up at 6:45, her alarm clock wasn't working that day.

She ended up waking up at 7:20. Why was she so tired that night anyway?

Of course it was because she was excited to go to a new school but Lily would never admit that to herself.

A few months ago she had already convinced herself that going to Hogwarts wouldn't change her one bit. It would be just like any other school except with magic.

To her horror, her mother was only making breakfast now. Since it was Lily's first day in school Mrs. Evans had made a rather grand breakfast.

In an amazing display of speed Lily had finished her breakfast, dressed up, brought her bags and herself to the car and slammed the door.

It was only 7:50.

"Dad hurry up. I'm going to be late." Lily told him. She was bouncing at the back seat of the car. Her torso was leaning forward so that her face was right beside her fathers.

"Relax Lil (his pet name for her) we'll be there by 8:15 at the latest. Didn't you say that the magicky train left at 8:30. Don't worry worst comes to worse just hop on a broom stick and off to Neverland you go." Mr. Evans said.

Like most muggles, he didn't realize how magic was not as simple as he thought and that those childhood fairytales were more real then he thought.

Lily, still new to the magical world herself replied, "Come on dad, that's only in kids stories. I'm sure they don't use broom sticks or magic carpets. And I don't know where Hogwarts (and it's not Neverland she corrected) is.

Several minutes later a slightly stressed Lily stepped out of the car walking at the pace of someone in a rush.

She kept walking; baggages in tow with her parents still several paces behind her.

They would catch up and she would give them each a peck on the cheek right before she entered the platform.

As for now, her sole goal was to reach it before the train departed.

She allowed herself to glance at her watch showing that it was 8:20. Finally deciding to let go of all her composure, she madly sprinted towards platform 9 and 3/4.

* * *

James had arrived at the station exactly at 8:00.

He could've arrived earlier but knowing that his mother was probably ready to give him a harsh scolding made him take his time.

When caught site of the station, he was prepared to land when a rather strong force began tugging on his broom. Try as he might, his Nimbus was not listening to his commands.

The force seemed to be bringing his broom towards the entrance of the station. He only needed to guess to know who exactly was waiting for him at the station.

Since he didn't need bother controlling his Nimbus, he allowed himself to simply enjoy the view. Looking down he saw his parents.

He gulped, his father was there.

Mrs. Potter stood tall and proud in front of King's Cross with a tinge of red on her face from standing outside to long. Her lips were pressed together and her left foot was tapping impatiently on the concrete.

Beside her was his father, wand poised at him.

It became clear to him when he was only 10 feet of the ground that it was his father casting some sort of spell (he did not know what) that was responsible for bringing his broom down.

When his broom hovered a safe distance from the pavement, James dismounted from his broom.

Mr. Potter then tucked in all 13 1/2 inches of his wand under his cloak.

He now stood staring at James, though his stare was not quite as intense as the one his mother was giving him in the background.

His eyes were partially drooping and he had dark circles under his eyes. He tried rolling his shoulders backwards as if trying to shake of the stress.

Clearly his father was tired. Whatever that emergency was must have exhausted him and to still take the time to see his son of made James instantly regret his decision.

He should've just gone with his mother.

"_I told you that we were going to apparate together!"_

His mother was faintly scolding him in the background but he wasn't really listening.

"Why couldn't you just wait for me?"

James himself admitted that he too didn't respond well with authority except maybe his dad.

Several hours from now he expected himself to be in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory chatting with some cool blokes.

Just like his father.

"Do you know how many people could've seen you flying above them?!"

He hugged his dad whispering, "I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

His dad merely patted him in the head and held his hand but that was enough for James.

"Ian, don't you dare baby him right now, he needs to be punished!"

It took several moments before Mrs. Potter calmed down. It was already 8:20 at that time.

It was only a couple of minutes before James and Lily would meet for the first time.

**When James and Lily met for the first time:**

James and Lily hit off with a BANG so to say, a clash of carts, a collision of baggage and a symphony of owwwws.

All in all it was very anti-climactic and completely unlike how the previous sentence had described it.

They were at platform 8 when this event happened. Lily was going in a straight line and James was trying to ride his cart while zigzagging through the pillars.

Then...bump, their carts hit each other.

Thinking it was her fault she of course apologized, "I'm so sorry, I should have paid more attention."

James, not knowing it was his little game that caused the bump simply noded saying, "Don't worry nothing's broken. I have to be on my way now." He zoomed off again to platform 9 and ¾

Lily did not have time to process what just happened. Her top priority was getting on the train and resumed her dash to the platform.

And that was all there was too it.

The train ride to Hogwarts was a completely different ordeal in itself.

The first thing on Lily and James's mind was to look for a certain person

_Sirius Black_

_Severus Snape_

Lily rushed through the scores of young wizards and old ones seeing them off.

Amidst the crowd, there had to be someone standing away from the crowd, someone whose pale completion, sullen eyes and black hair.

She had expected him to be alone like he always was without her back in her home.

He wasn't.

He was standing with a group of people, all who looked rather menacing.

The largest one of the bunch who looked like a Brute even as an 11-year old gave her a pointed look as she approached the group.

She hadn't seen Severus Snape all summer so even the brute staring at her couldn't faze her.

Lily tapped Severus (even from his back she could recognize him) on his shoulder and immediately he looked toward the offender of his personal space.

"Hello Lily." Severus said, turning towards her.

"Hello." She replied aiming a smile towards him and his companions.

She was about to introduce herself when Severus interrupted her. "Lily, may I speak to you for a moment."

He pulled her so that they stood beside the door of the Hogwarts Express.

"Lily, do you think we could talk some more later."

"What's the matter Severus?"

"Nothing "he continued "just that I want to try making more friends this year."

Lonely Severus wanted to make friends! Lily was happy for him and was glad that he could have other people to talk to.

"Once we get into our houses. It's going to be amazing exploring it with you." Severus said with much glee, hoping to shift the topic.

His excitement was contagious and she equally excited, agreed.

"Thanks Lily!" He said before walking back towards his group.

"Hey Potter!" replied a pale boy with black hair that was well combed.

"Sirius, long time no see." , replied James.

They both stared at each other before busting out into laughter.

"I guess we never really saw each other in the smoke bomb prank at your house"

"Don't forget the sticky trap at the summer cottage."

"Oh-oh and the one we played on Mr. Prince. The onion glasses were hilarious."

Both of them reminisced on the pranks they had played and it seemed as if there was no stopping them when a rather small but curt voice caught their attention.

"Daddy, those boys are being boisterous." Said a little boy looking up to what looked like a much older copy of him.

"That's alright son, it's the first day. You should be excited too." Replied Mr. Lupin.

"I'm sorry but is my son bothering you. " Furious and slightly out of breath, Mrs. Potter grabbed her son and steered him towards his father.

"ALL ABOARD!"

"We don't have much time so goodbye honey, we'll miss you. Fix your hair and don't get into too much trouble." Mrs. Potter said before kissing him on the head.

Mr. Potter on the other hand crouched down to his sons level and gave him a giant clap on the shoulder.

"What's the best house in Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor!" They both replied.

"He's all set Kat." Mrs. Potter simply rolled her eyes at the antics of her husband.

Lily was climbing up the train and opposite of her was the boy who bumped her. They glanced at each other and went on their merry ways.

The second time meeting was even more uneventful then the first.

Lily walked on board with nothing but her suitcase.

Severus was sitting in a compartment with his new friends.

James found a compartment as well with the would-be Marauders.

For now the Hogwarts express rolled its wheels and of it went.

* * *

I just have one question to everyone who has reached this.

Did you like it?

Review please...I will try to update earlier unless I plan on making a really long chapter. I've been busy but as someone once told me "finish your shit"

Thanks again.

-A very late author


	3. Bonds and Biographies

Claire Rivers was or at least would be a Ravenclaw. She would grow up to be a leading expert in the field of astronomy.

Claire would write many books on reading the future from the stars. Her most famous book and now a collectors edition is "Fated One; Romance Through the Stars"

Though the book was wildly successful, Claire never did find nor believe in love.

She would later go on to write her biography called "Emergence of a Star: from Hogwarts to Heaven" After she had died, her portrait had finished the last chapter.

During her first year, she was simply a small little girl ; boat mate to one Lily Evans.

* * *

The first uniform that every first year wears has the sigil of Hogwarts in place of the house crest. Without houses, a certain bond forms amongst first years.

Without being sorted, first years feel a sort of freedom to befriend whomever they wish.

This is what Lily felt the moment she got off the Hogwarts express. She followed the flow of first years until they were by the docks.

All the other years had been sifted out and were probably on their way to Hogwarts via carriage.

Being alone with all the other first years gave her a sense of optimism. Something not shared with the rest of her boat mates.

"What if the older kids bully us?" came a voice sitting at the very edge of the boat. She was cold and tried to wrap her robe tighter around her tiny frame.

"I heard that if first years don't bow down to the prefects, they'll send the ghosts down to eat your heart!" said the girl sitting beside Lily.

Lily gathered all the courage she had and spoke up, "Listen, whatever they do to us won't be as bad if we all stick together. Lincoln had said that a house divided can not stand after all."

"Who's Lincoln?"

"Hogwarts is a castle and it's pretty obvious that if you divided it, it would fall."

It was times like these that Lily remembered just how different muggles and wizards were.

"Never mind," she muttered. "Just a muggle saying."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth she could feel the tension in the boat. Her seatmate shifted ever so slightly away from her.

The all too optimistic vision of united first years standing up to the older years had shattered, and she want even in Hogwarts yet.

Perhaps she shouldn't have been so slow. Lily had wanted to savour the experience so by the time she reached the dock, Severus had already left on a different boat. Staring ahead she could see his mess of black hair, happily chatting with his boat mates.

* * *

** An Excerpt from "Emergence of a Star: from Hogwarts to Heaven" the Biography of Claire Rivers**

** Curiosity of of the Snake and the Doe:**

In all my years at Hogwarts I could never figure out why on Earth the smart and kind Lily Evans would want to be friends with the creepy Slytherin boy. He was always lurking somewhere around her like her shadow. Everyone knew that Lily was too kind not to say no to anyone who asked her help but she should have made an exception.

They always drew attention to themselves when they were chatting in the hallway. Pretty Evans with her slithering black slob is what they used to say. Not that Lily was ever as pretty as me of course.

Snake or Snipe, whatever his name was, hair was always hanging around his face. Apparently he never heard of a brush nor of a hair cut.

They always talked for a very long amount of time, especially during potions class. Poor Lily, forced to endure the company of a creep.

Thankfully towards the end of our 6th year, Lily finally woke up and smelled the loser. He must have confessed to her or something. Merlin knows that even Lily Evans had standards.

The poor girl probably thought that he was the best she could do for a time.

It was one thing to be her friend. You never had a problem with homework, trust me. It was another thing however to be her. Little miss no life that she was.

* * *

Of course there are a few such as the Potters and the Malfoys who act as though they know where they are going to be sorted. They scout looking for possible housemates and sneer at future rivals.

"Look at that one mate." Sirius had said to James. He and James had climbed into the very first boat. Of course they had to push off a pair of disgruntled first years but as James had said.

"All is fair for Black and Potter."

Sirius had been pointing at a boy several boats behind theirs. He stood proud if not extremely rigid. His hair was perfectly combed and his hands were neatly at his sides.

"Bet that one's going to be a Slytherin."

"Bet? You bet? He's more then a bet it's practically a prophesy that he's going to be in Slytherin." James responded, lightly shoving Sirius to the side causing him to bump a nervous looking fellow.

Of course both boys didn't apologize and seeing as how the boy they bumped wasn't going to do anything, the only other boy on the boat took it upon himself to say something.

"Hey, you bumped the bloke, least you can do is apologize."

Two pairs of eyes immediately snapped at his direction. They began talking without breaking eye contact from him.

"Hufflepuff?"

"No, wouldn't have spoken at all. What about Ravenclaw, seems pretty skinny."

"Not clutching on to any book or scroll for dear life so no."

"Slytherin? Wait no!"

"How do you know Sirius?"

"Please, I grew up in a house full of Slytherins. Wrong posture, wrong aura, wrong face."

The boy who spoke out was busy staring at the two boys bicker over houses, but touched his face at the last comment.

"Then its Gryffindor."

"Yup, Gryffindor."

After what seemed like a several seconds, James and Sirius both extended their arms and shook hands with Remus Lupin.

"Nice to meet you, I'm James and this strange fellow beside me is Sirius."

"Pleasure meeting a fellow Gryffindor."

Remus could only nod his head, the other boy on the boat momentarily forgotten.

The encounter was cut short and suddenly everyone was getting off the boat and being ushered into the entrance to the great hall.

James and Sirius continued their search for fellow housemates, dragging Remus along as they went.

The last boy was lost and did nothing but follow them.

* * *

** An Excerpt from "Emergence of a Star: from Hogwarts to Heaven" the Biography of Claire Rivers**

**Marauders**

If you didn't know the meaning of friendship back at Hogwarts, it meant that you had never met the Marauders. One look at them and you knew they were brothers. The real kind. Not the I'm related so lets force ourselves to get along kind.

They were a group of four dreamy boys who threw the best parties and had the funniest pranks. Unfortunately all of them were in Gryffindor.

You know how in boy bands everyone sort of had a peg. In the Marauders James Potter was the leader, Sirius Black was the funny one, Remus Lupin was the responsible one and Peter Pettigrew was the kind one.

If you snagged a Marauder then you had queen status in the school.

Though they seemed pretty open and welcoming, the Marauders was the exclusive of exclusive groups. Only very few people actually got to know them well. You could chat with them for a while but they only opened up to a very exclusive few outsiders.

I never really saw them relaxing or letting their guard down. It's still a mystery what Marauder down time looked like. Out in the open they were always busy, putting on a show, a party, a prank.

The I an rest of Hogwarts could never be a Marauder but we could hope from afar that we were.

* * *

After they got off the boats all the first years were ushered into the entrance of the great hall.

Most of the first years had stopped talking and stared at the large oak doors and large sculptures of soldiers that lined the walls.

Looking up, Hogwarts seemed to go on forever.

One group however was making a commotion.

James was dragging Sirius who was dragging Remus who was being followed by Peter.

They were drawing attention from the rest of the first years as they seemed to be the only ones not nervous.

James was pushing people out of the way but abruptly stopped and pointed straight ahead of him. "Gryffindor."

The motion caused the four boys to bump into each other and to others within their vicinity.

Remus was rubbing his nose which hit Sirius's shoulder muttering "My dad said not to cause trouble."

Sirius followed where James was pointing until he laid his eyes on a little girl with flowing red head.

Not the copper or ginger shade that people called red to make them seem more appealing.

It was truly red. Gryffindor red.

Almost as if feeling the pointed finger, Lily looked straight towards them.

"Slytherin green eyes. She's a snake James."

"No, a lion. I'm sure of it."

Remus was about to interrupt but James continued, his finger still raised.

"We should talk to her, look she's staring at us. She must have gotten bored talking to that Hufflepuff."

Lily, however was not talking to some Hufflepuff. She was talking to Severus and upon seeing the two boys continue to point and ignore her glare, she decided to speak up.

"Has anyone ever told you that it's rude to point?"

"As a matter of fact they have. My mom has, so has my dad and most of my aunts. Several…"

Seeing as how her point was clearly lost, she decided to ignore them and continue her conversation with Sirius.

From out of nowhere came a tall lady in emerald robes. She stood straight and looked at all the first years with piercing eyes, which screamed, behave.

They said that everyone in Hogwarts was as old as the building but she looked as if old age was only beginning to form wrinkles.

"Line up by two, stay quiet and follow me." Professor Mcgonagall said before opening the doors to the great hall.

All eyes stared at the single first year who was unlucky enough to be at the head of the line.

Circe Aelius began sobbing.

Professor Mcgonagall motioned for the rest of the first years to move forward, pushing the crying girl by the closer to the chair by the platform.

The sorting hat gave a little jug before being placed on Circe's head.

Most children were accustomed to magical items and talking things but the sorting hat was an entirely different entity.

Talking items didn't usually have a personality to the extent of the sorting hat. Especially one as mean as it.

It was no surprise when some muggleborns were a little scared and didn't want to approach the hat.

After several incidents and coaxing, almost all the students were finished being sorted.

Some were happy with their house.

Some were disappointed.

Some were Sirius Black.

His cousins were glaring at him from across the room but it didn't seem so bad since James was talking animatedly to him.

"Gryffindor." He rolled the name around on his tongue and found that he liked it a lot better then Slytherin. You always needed to sneer when saying the name.

The implications however, only dawned on him much later when he stared down at his robes and noticed that his Hogwarts patch had become a lion.

He would think about the howler he would get later. For now he was satisfied with sipping his pumpkin juice and watching James trying to flick peanut shells at the little girl across the table.

Life was as good as it was going to get for an 11-year old.

* * *

Lily had no real opinion about her house.

Unlike everyone else who grew up with family allegiances or stories of people from those houses, Lily had no idea what made each house different.

There were the basics of course.

Gryffindor for the courageous, Slytherin for the clever, Ravenclaw for the smart and Hufflepuff for the kind.

Nothing really struck her as a place where she really belonged.

Perhaps Gryffindor would grow on her and it would in several years.

Asking an 11-year old to be courageous seemed daunting.

For now she would enjoy the pumpkin juice and *whack*

Did someone just throw a shell at her?

* * *

Yes! She was finally looking at me, thought James.

He wasn't sure why but he wanted that girls attention.

He would be her friend. He just knew it.

Sirius seemed to be attending to his thoughts so he had nothing else to do but throw peanut shells.

The future looked cheery for James.

Eventually the festivities died down and the first years were ushered to their dorms.

It was after all past bed time for several of the first years.


End file.
